Eternity dei Giovani
Eternity Before Birth Mnemosyne admired Eternity's unnamed father, who was a gifted historian and teaches in an elusive university in Florence, Italy. She appeared to him as a fellow historian, and the two immediately clicked together and fell in love. As a gift to her lover, Mnemosyne gave him clear sight, which enabled him to see through the Mist. Early Life Nine months later, on January 23, Mnemosyne gave birth to Eternity and sent her to her father. But the Titaness didn't know that Eternity's father was driven insane by the monsters and strange creatures he kept on seeing. The people in his neighborhood became afraid, believing that he was possessed by evil spirits and they proceeded to burn his house. But he managed to escape the mob and the fire, taking Eternity with him and took to the streets. But after awhile, he was seized by his insanity again and the people who were around him decided to cart him off to the mental asylum, accidentally abandoning the infant. She was later picked up by Francis dei Giovani, a rich, Italian business tycoon who is also known for his compassion and kind-heartedness. It was he who named her 'Eternity' and fashioned the child's last name after his. Eternity was a jolly albeit a sickly child because of her frequent headaches. She and her adopted father, Francis lived peacefully together. Camp Half-blood When Eternity turned 11, Mnemosyne appeared to Francis in the middle of the night and told him all about Eternity having the blood of a Titan goddess in her veins and warned the man early that he has to move her in Camp Half-blood so they both can be safer. Obeying almost immediately, Francis flew Eternity to the camp and she was claimed by her mother and lived in her cabin. Five years later, she was joined by Chris Roble and the two quickly developed a strong sister-brother relationship. Appearance She has long, straight white hair, intense gray eyes and flawless, rosy skin. She has a heart-shaped face, a dimpled smile, a pretty nose and slightly pointed ears and her body is slim and curvy. She is quite a fashionista at heart but doesn't overdo it and likes to wear dresses with the occasional accessory. She is a little above average in height. Personality She is a very cheerful girl who is always up for anything and rather mischievous like Chris, always up for a good prank. She is friendly in nature but really tough in combat. She never goes down without a fight and defends the people she loves and cares for. She is brought up well by her father and had adapted his most-loved qualities: his compassion and trustworthiness, and those qualities draw people to her. She easily forgives one for their wrongdoings. She is a helpful and obedient child, and quite intelligent too, despite her dyslexia. She occasionally flirts with boys--which means that she can be quite charming-- but isn't planning on a relationship yet. She gives good opinions and advice to people with problems and tries her best to comfort them and get their spirits up. She is rather impatient however, tending to act rashly and has a really short temper. When she is angry, she makes her emotions clear by yelling obscenities and punching the walls or any solid surface avaliable. When she is frustrated, she tends to shut people out and goes off on her own. She is a crier, and cries when she is in grief or in despair. Her fatal flaw is that she trusts people too easily. She also has claustrophobia, a fear of enclosed spaces. '' Abilities and *Limitations *'ADHD and Dyslexia''' *'Historian- '''She is knowledgeable in the histories of different countries and famous people, most especially of her home country, Italy and the United States. This may or may not be inherited from her mother. *'Memory Manipulation- She can control memories, as well as modify, fabricate, suppress, influence, repair, restore, erase, detect, and view them. She can change memories to confuse, wipe away certain memories to cause amnesia, discern and provoke nostalgia, and enter the victim into a psychic vision, replaying their memory. She can also project her memories into others to give them knowledge as well as copy theirs to acquire their ''knowledge. '*But these 'drove her to experience severe cases of headaches, especially in the day. The pain is almost unbearable, but she acts as if nothing is bothering her at all. ' *'Acting- '''One of her abilities that she did not inherit was her being such an exceptional actress that she can fool anyone who doesn't know her very well. *'Bilingual- '''She speaks Italian as fluently as English, because of the fact that she lived in Florence, Italy almost her whole life and the possibility that she is half-Italian. Weapon/s Her weapon of choice is a throwing axe with a broad, crescent-shaped, Celestial bronze blade attached to a three-foot long leather-wrapped shaft. The words φως άσυλο were inscribed on the blade and mean "Light Seeker", which she regards as the name of the weapon. She calls it "Seeker" for short. The axe seem to be a strange option for a girl like Eternity, but she throws one with very deadly accuracy and she can also use it viciously in melee combat. The axe turns into a turtledove clip that she always keeps on her hair and when thrown, returns in her hand with only a flick of her wrist. The weapon was a gift from her mother, delivered through Chiron on Eternity's twelfth birthday. She is also a fair fighter with a sword and a knife. She is awful with a spear but about average with the bow. Relationships Family Mnemosyne She hasn't met her mother yet, but she had read quite a few stories of her, and she respects her greatly. Francis dei Giovani She treats Francis as if he is actually her real father, and she loves him indisputably. She will do everything for his safety. She makes contact with him in every way she could in camp and flies to Florence to spend Christmas and other major holidays with him. Chris Roble Although Chris is only a descendant of Mnemosyne, Eternity treats him like her own little brother. They hang out together and mess around, but they will defend each other from danger when the time comes. Eternity is also Chris' confidant and advisor and helps him with his problems. It was Chris who gave her the nickname "Trina" and the rest followed suit. Trivia *Her name means 'Eternity of youth', dei Giovani being the Italian for 'of youth'. *The name of her throwing axe, "Light Seeker" might mean "finding knowledge" figuratively speaking, which may be a reference to Eternity's ability to gather knowledge from people through unlocking their memories. Category:Storm wolf01 Category:Females Category:Demititans Category:Children of Mnemosyne